A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved tool for driving fasteners into a workpiece.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In driving fasteners into a workpiece such as wall board, plywood or similar material, a pneumatic or electrical tool is preferred. Such a tool may be of the basic KN type manufactured and sold by the Duo-Fast Corporation of Franklin Park, Ill.
Prior art tools typically include a housing defining a drive cylinder within which is reciprocally mounted a driver and employed to drive fasteners into the workpiece. The tools also include a feed mechanism for feeding fasteners to a location within the tool so that the driver may then drive the fastener.
Typically, fasteners are supplied in strips or coils and are secured by tabs or other means and the feed mechanism includes structure for detaching the fastener from the strip and placing it at the driving station of the tool. Prior art tools normally include a holding mechanism for maintaining the detached fastener in the driving position and the holding mechanism must be of a specific configuration to hold the fastener until it is engaged by the driver while at the same time avoiding contact with the driver that would result in destruction of the mechanism.
During operation of the typical prior art tool, a jam sometimes occurs and the driver remains in its down position after driving the fastener. In this jammed condition, it is preferred that another fastener not be fed into the drive track by the feeding mechanism for if feeding occurs, this will further jam the tool.